Locked in the Basement
by BondFanatic
Summary: Spongebob is locked in the basement of a familiar face and goes through seven years of hell, including deaths, heartbreak, and crime. As the story unfolds, we discover more about this hell Spongebob refers to. Rated T for some violence and swearing. R&R!
1. A Cold Day in Hell

**Chapter One: Another Cold Day in Hell**

Hello, I'm Back! This story has taken me a lot of thought so I hope it's good! Oh, and by the way, I have decided not to make the stories I said I'd make due to a lack of time. Anyway, here we go!

Chapter One:

Another cold day in hell. I'm just waking up for the seven year anniversary of my arrival in this god-forsaken place. I gotta tell you, it sucks to be me, Spongebob Squarepants, right about now. Now you may be wondering where I am, why I'm here, and what I'm doing here. Well, that is what I'm gonna tell you…

Now, before we get started on that, allow me to tell you who I am. I know I just told you that I'm Spongebob the friendly, happy, "I'm Ready", neighbor who many of you people have heard about in the news. Well, I sure as hell ain't THAT sponge anymore. I have a rough beard due to seven friggin years of no shaving. My cheerful bright-yellow skin has turned into more of a rusty, dirty yellow like you'd see on a banana that had overstayed it's welcome on your kitchen counter.

That is exactly what I think of myself as now, a rotten banana.

Now, believe me, I'd like nothing more than to tell you the whole story and get it over with, but I'm not going to. I have what feels like a seven-year old hangover that is killing me every letter I type.

You see, I have gone through a lot, and I mean a lot, of things over the last seven years, and I might need a couple of chapters to cover it all. Just allow me to summarize before I expand on my experiences. I have gone through death at least a thousand times. I've gone through heartbreak more times than I'd like to think about. And most of all, I've spent over a fifth now of my life in this god damn basement of a god damn familiar home being served rats as food by a god damn familiar face.

Like I said before, another cold night in hell.

_**To be continued…**_

So, give me reviews and suggestions as well as feedback. And also remember, this isn't a slasher, bloody, sick, twisted horror fan fic. This is simply a thriller/drama/tragedy. Also, stay tuned for the revelations of what happened to Spongebob.


	2. Memories of a Distant Past

**Chapter Two: Memories of a Distant Past**

Yo! Chapter two here! I'd also like to remind you all that I have other stories up for all ya'll that like gory stuff. Remember to REVIEW!!!

Chapter 2:

Where was I, oh yeah, at the start. So, It was a sunny, happy day in good ol' Bikini Bottom. Children were laughing, women gossiping, men hittin' on the gals. I woke up and did my little routine. You know, the "I'm Ready" crapola. I bent over and thanked the lord above whom I'd believed in back then. That is different now. Very different.

Anyways, I walk out and I see cop cars going by. I thought it wasn't anything special. Bikini Bottom was riddled with crime at the time. I mean, you'd turn a street corner and see a dead guy just laying there. That is the perfect example, seeing as how that happened to me.

So, I turned a corner and on the ground, I see this burnt up fish-guy laying there like fish-sticks laying on a fat guy's plate. I looked around looking for the damn cops, but there were none in sight. There was nobody in sight. It was silent.

My eyes were instantly bloodshot. I looked in my peanut sized, fry cook brain for what to do. I had about two options, or at least two that came to mind. They were to either walk away and hide it for the rest o' my life, or I could give it a proper buried. I don't know what the hell got into my mind, but it told me option two.

An hour later, I'm late for work, but that was the least of my problems. I was covered in sand and dirt from burying the damn guy. I even gave the lucky bastard a tombstone stating: Here Lies a Poor Fish Whom I Never Knew and Never Will.

That experience would've made my day if it were opposite day.

I decided I should just go to work and pretend like the whole thing never happened. That was exactly what I did. I walked into the Krusty Krab an hour and a half late. That would have been the icing on the cake in opposite land. Mr. Krabs came out of his office looking pissed.

He is yelling at me for what you'd expect, being late, not doing good work, slacking off, being traced to a murder that I hadn't committed due to finger prints. Now don't go getting your reading glasses thinking you read that last sentence wrong because you read right.

The cops came and slapped hand-cuffs on me. Those things sting like a bitch. Anyways, next time I bury a dead murder victim, maybe I should wear gloves.

Best day of my life in opposite land.

Damn, I wish I lived in opposite land.

So, read and review and stay tuned for new chapters!


	3. Jailhouse Rock

**Chapter 3: Jailhouse Rock**

Hello! Remember to Read and Review my stories and gimme feedback!

Chapter 3:

I was just walking out of the Krusty Krab right? Yea. So as I was saying, they slap on those damn cuffs and shove me outta the place. I was yelling back, "Hey, Hey, Your making a horrible mistake!", but it was no use. These cops were hard to escape and they never listen to your side of the story until the trial. I'm was just hoping I even got a trial.

I was scared outta my damn squarepants.

Anyhow, I was thrown into a rusty old jail cell that they put these fish that are yet to go to court. That is were part two of my hell began.

I looked around and the very first guy I saw was a big guy, had to of been a damn shark, with tattoos an both of his arms. His eyes were so bloodshot, it was like he'd had 'em forever. He was missing most of his teeth. The tattoos spelled out four words:

_Pain_

_Suffering_

_Death_

_Punishment_

That was more than I needed in jail. A guy with THAT kinda mind. And even worse, this dude was muscle-bound to the point were I was convinced that he had muscles inside his muscles. He also had a scar on both eyes, like he was ripping at them or trying to rip them out.

He turned to me. I probably shouldn't have been staring right at him.

"You looking at me?" He growled.

"No sir." I gulped.

"I do not deserve to be called 'sir'. I have committed sins of unimaginable consequences. I have inflicted pain, suffering, and worst of all, death. I ended an innocent man's life because of my lust for killing. And for that, I must suffer punishment." He said all that while holding out his arms, signaling what he was talking about.

I couldn't respond. It was either out of pure relief of him not wanting to hurt me, sorrow for what the man had gone through, or simply awe of how this man believes that he had done so wrong. Now believe me, I know he did something wrong. I'd read about the murder in the paper a few months before He had pretty much dissected a guy for stealing his woman. But, I could've been in awe of how he understands that he was wrong.

Anyways, he was just looking at me like I hadn't heard at all or like I had just been staring at space for a while. He didn't mind. He was a lot nicer than he looked.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm Fred Roberts."

"I'm Spongebob."

"Nice to meet you Sponge."

"Yeah, you too."

That was when we became pals.

So, let's fast forward a month. It was March. Just starting to become sunny and warm again. I can't say the same about my life.

I had a crappy lawyer, I don't even remember his name. He was tall with glasses. First time I saw him, I burst out laughing. I mean, I was laughing so hard I was crying. I don't think he liked me much.

Trial time, and I'm not feeling the least bit optimistic. I mean, I didn't do it, but there was no way the Glasses Lawyer Guy was gonna get me outta this.

I was right. They just had too good of a lawyer. My lawyer sucked, and because of it, I was sentenced to five years in good ol' prison. But, I was lucky compared to Fred the Shark dude. He was sentenced to three life terms.

We were still in the cells next to each other. He was my only pal in prison. I mean, Sandy and Patrick passed by and visited me every now and then. Oddly, Squidward never visited. I wonder why.

Let's flash to April now. I was just starting the anniversary of my introduction to my friendly jail cell when Fred got my attention.

"Hey Sponge."

"Yeah."

"I want you to watch out for that guy over there in the third cell across from us."

"Who? Swordfish Sanders?" I reply. Swordfish was on his fourth year in his cell. He was a devious drug addict and murderer. He was the so called, "Sharpest Guy in Bikini Bottom Crime." Why was he called that you ask? Because he still manages to deal drugs and commit murders in custody. How?

Well, he deals the drugs to gangs and other guys who want a buzz and want to feel like they're god or something. Those dudes come and visit and bring a delicious looking cake with them. Swordfish takes the cake, puts drugs that he gets from other prisoners in them, and denies them later, stating that he doesn't deserve it. The cops return the cake to the gangs and the gangs have there drugs.

The murders however, are relatively easy. He just puts defective drugs in the cake and next thing you know, you have some dead gangs with a autopsy stating accidental drug overdose as the cause. And all the money from the drugs is put into paying for his bail. He still hasn't come up with five-hundred grand. But still, the guy is a friggin' genius.

But back to the conversation with Fred.

"Yeah, Swordfish." Fred said.

"Why should I watch out for him?" I say, confused.

"He's plotting an escape."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The plan involves you."

"Me?"

Before he could reply, the bell rings signaling recess. It is basically the recess you get in school, but with manual labor and you're playing with murderers, rapists, and thieves. So, as ordered, I walked out to the labor area.

Part three of hell.

I turned to Fred, who had began hammering at the rocks we were supposed to smash. Then, I turned around to see Swordfish walking towards me. I turned and casually walked away, avoiding him. He followed me. I sped up. He sped up. I ran. He ran.

I ran right into a wall of prisoners blocking my way and turned around. I got punched right in the jaw. Then he hits me again, this time in the nose. At this time I'm so bloody that I can barely make out the guy that hit me, but somehow I know it was Swordfish.

That's when Fred came running, axe in hand. He swung at a few guys but missed and dropped the axe. That's when all hell went loose. Criminals all around me started hitting each other and flailing axes all around.

Then, an alarm sounded. Cops ran in and started firing. Bullets were flying all around me. I only knew that the bullets were flying by because of the screams and sounds of gunfire, seeing as how my face was so bloody it was like how you'd sometimes put a ski mask on backwards just to see if you can see.

I finally heard a familiar scream. Fred.

I ran to him, tripping over some dead cops. The riot got out of hand and half the convicts, including Swordfish, had escaped over the rails with nobody to stop them but the cops, who were either not paying attention or dead.

"Fred! Speak to me man, speak to me!" I cried.

"Sponge?"

"Yeah?"

"Escape."

"What about you?" I asked, still struggling to hold in my tears.

Maybe he just didn't have enough time or air to speak, but he simply stuck out his arm. I read it.

_Punishment_

With that, I knew he was gone. I burst into tears, but I knew if I took too long mourning Fred, the surviving cops would get to me. So, I ran. I ran right over that fence. I ran miles away from there.

I ran to Bikini Bottom.

So… How was it? Review Pleeze!


	4. Unwanted Discoveries

**Chapter 4: Unwanted Discoveries**

Hello! Here be chapter 4, and tanks for all the positive reviews! Here we go.

Chapter 4:

When I arrived in Bikini Bottom, I couldn't believe my eyes. No, I wouldn't believe my eyes. It was just, just, sick.

The place stank like something else. It looked like something else. It had to be something else. But it wasn't. It was good ol' Bikini Bottom. And I was utterly disgusted.

The place was pretty much run down. It was like a tornado, no, an earthquake, no, a fist from god. Half the buildings were drooping down, others collapsing. As I was walking I was fearing one would fall right on me!

As I entered the streets, a young kid ran up to me.

"Hello there kiddo." I said cheerfully.

The kid pulled out a cigarette.

"Ya'll got a light?" he said.

There, my friend, is a perfect example of what Bikini Bottom had become. A god damn eight-year-old kid smoking. God damn.

Anyways, I arrived at my home. It was pretty much a rotten pineapple. Actually, it was now that I think 'bout it. So, I walked inside and took a good look. Did I really want to live there? Hell no.

In addition to the town being a wreck, few people had stayed anyways, giving me the indication that either a tornado, hurricane, earthquake, or a plague had hit the once cheerful town. One thing was sure, I wasn't gonna spend another god damn minute in that crap-sack of a town.

I ran another couple of miles.

By the time I saw another town, I was ready to start camp, but I was at a town so I went there. It was basically old Bikini Bottom, only the buildings were rearranged. In fact, this was where everybody had went to. It was like they had moved.

I walked, no, ran into the town. I was welcomed with stares. Pure, cold stares.

Then, a voice screamed out, "Hey! It's Spongebob!"

Thank god they remembered.

Just then, a crowd of people emerged from behind buildings. I could point out all of my friends, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Patrick, Pearl, Larry, and even Squidward. It was one of the happy moments in my hell. They came running to me, except for Squidward, he was looking depressed.

After hugging all of my old pals, I was ready to continue my life.

That was, until Swordfish Sanders emerged from the crowd.

I went crazy. I ran through the crowd and was ready to throw a punch with all of the anger I'd had over the previous two years packed inside. Unfortunately, the lucky bastard had a posse with him. They tackled me like I was a football player who was in the path of their super bowl victory.

I passed out.

**_To Be Continued…_**

So, how was it? Stay tuned for more! Also, REVIEW!!!


	5. Dirty Deeds

**Chapter 5: Dirty Deeds**

Yo! Here be chapter 5! REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 5:

I woke up inside of a building. It was gray. It was cold. It was like a land with no feeling.

I decided to get out of the bed I was placed in and go find a way out. I quickly got dressed. It appeared that Swordfish was nice enough to put me in a comfortable bed and lay out my clothes for me.

I was about to run out of the room, but I remembered the posse he had. I couldn't just leave the room. Not without a weapon.

I looked around. A pillow? This wasn't a slumber party with a pillow fight.

A candle on the nightstand? That would only work to hurt one guy.

A lamp? I guess that could work until I got a gun from a member of Swordfish's posse. I was ready.

I went out flailing that lamp like I was in a baseball game swinging for the fences. Unfortunately, there was nobody there to hit. There was nobody guarding my door. That told me something.

Swordfish wanted me to get out of my room.

I looked for a way out. All I saw was two flights of stairs. One went up and the other went down. I did eene-mini-mini-mo and came out with the down stairs. I slid down the arm-rail. Damn did I always want to do that.

I saw two guys looking the other way. It was my time to strike. I slowly came up behind one of the guys. Crash. The lamp shattered on the guy's head.

"Hey!" the other guy yelled.

He was about ready to kill me, but I knew something he didn't. I had the dead guy's gun.

Boom. He was deader than disco.

I took his gun too. I also noticed a shining bronze key strapped to his belt. I took that too. Also, I couldn't help myself. I took his wallet.

I saw a door. It was clear. Through it I saw the outside world. I didn't hesitate to run to it, key in hand.

I carefully inserted the key into the keyhole. It didn't fit. I tried and tried endlessly. It didn't fit!

I ran back up the stairs and took the upper stair I'd seen earlier. There was another door, this one wasn't clear. I tried the key. It fit.

The door burst open and I was grabbed by two huge, buff guys grabbed me and threw me onto a table. They searched me for weapons.

"What's this?" One said, holding one of my guns.

"Protection." I said.

They started laughing. I joined them. Soon, all three of us were cracking up. That was when I struck.

I pulled out my other gun. Before either guy noticed, I was blowing so much lead into them that they would've been crapping lead for a year. Their lifeless bodies collapsed to the floor like dropping a 20lb weight off of a house.

I took back my gun and was getting ready to leave. However, a gun was being held to the back of my head.

"Good to see you again." a voice said.

Swordfish Sanders.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just a favor."

"What kinda favor."

"Just a sale."

Keep in mind, this guy is a drug dealer. Any kind of sale couldn't be good.

"What do I get in return." I asked

"Well for one, I won't blow your skull into pieces."

"That is a good offer." I couldn't help but agree.

"And also, maybe I'll take you off of my kill list and help you get your life back."

I agreed.

Swordfish briefed me on the deal. I was to meet up with some dude in old Bikini Bottom. He was supposed to be an old pal of Swordfish and he was buying a crap load of cocaine. I wasn't sure what to think. Would this guy just be another crazy crack head with no life, or would he be a big crime icon? Would he be armed? It was time to find out.

It was now about three years from my arrest and trial. I was eager to get my life back. I was driven to the spot I was to meet this guy by some of Swordfish's posse. I remembered the kid that asked me for a light a few days before. Old Bikini Bottom was the last place I wanted to go.

I slammed the door to the car as I exited. I was called on a cell phone Swordfish had given me exactly five minutes later.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, you'll find the guy in the old Krusty Krab. Once you're there, yell out an order, like a Krabby Patty or something. That is the signal for our client to come out from the kitchen. Introduce yourself. Now remember, this fellow ain't the guy for chit-chat. Just make the deal and leave."

With that, I left for the KK. I had lied about being ready. I was scared. I mean, I was terrified. Oh well. It was worth getting my life back.

I opened the door to my former work building. It was dark and most of the building had collapsed.

"One Krabby Patty please!" I yelled, following Swordfish's instructions.

"Coming right up." a raspy voice replied. He walked out of the kitchen and over to me. He was missing an eye and a leg. He had a stench following him that smelled so bad it was like he hadn't bathed in, well, forever. He had a rough aftershave and was as pale as the run down town.

"So…" I hesitated to speak.

"Just give me the damn coke." he said.

"Okay, I'll need you to sign this, sir." I held out a piece of paper. It was like a contract, only it ensured that the deal was on.

"Gimme that." He snatched it from me in a second.

He signed it. His signature read: The Plague. Creepy.

He had to be some sort of serial killer. I mean, who else would call themselves "The Plague"?

"You got the coke?" He asked me.

"Here." I handed the briefcase to him. He opened it and pulled out a switchblade. He cut open a bag and inspected the drugs.

"It's good." He said.

"You got the money?" I said.

"Sorry, but I left it at the place." He said.

"You need money." I said.

"You'll just have to make an exception!"

"I need money!" I attempted to grab the briefcase back, but he swung his switchblade right at me. I was in for another fight. I looked for something to use. I wasn't fast enough. He stabbed me right in the chest.

"Shhh, if you resist it'll just hurt more. Just accept death." He told me.

I wasn't about to relax.

Boom.

Splash.

Crash.

Mr. Plague was now headless, courtesy of my pistols. Blood sprayed all over a table. There was still a problem. I still had a blade in me.

I'd heard you live longer if you keep the blade in because it keeps a lot of blood inside of you. I decided to get to the car. If I could get there, they could drive me to a hospital. I needed to live. I needed my life back.

I walked slowly to the car. I didn't want to apply too much pressure on the blade. I was in loads of pain and bleeding. I was getting woozy. I had to get to the car soon.

I got lucky. Swordfish had to of been wondering what was taking so long, as his car pulled up to me. He picked me up and drove me to a hospital. I didn't know if I was gonna live or not.

We had to see. I had to have hope.

So… HOW WAS IT. Please Review.


	6. Betrayal is Spelled Swordfish

**Chapter 6: Betrayal is Spelled Swordfish**

Hello! Enjoy chapter 6 and REVIEW.

Chapter 6:

The doctors told me I woke up about a month later. It was now March, about three and a half years from the start of hell.

"Spongebob? Doctor, I think he's waking up!" a nurse yelled out.

"What?!" the doc yelled, "Get some more doctors over here!"

"Where am I?" I said.

"You're at the local hospital. You've been out for about a month."

"What?!" I was in shock. For one, I'd forgotten about the stabbing, and two, I was wondering what Swordfish was up to.

"What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"You were stabbed."

I looked at my chest. There was a long, red scar running down my chest. That reminded me of a month before. The stabbing, the deal, Swordfish, and so-called "getting my life back".

I got up and left the room. Doctors and nurses tried holding me back, but they failed. Miserably, I might add.

I signed some papers and left the hospital. I knew my destination. My pineapple house.

I arrived to my house. Actually, I should say where my house would've been if the builders had thought I'd ever get out of prison. They never bothered rebuilding my house.

Then I heard a voice that brightened my day.

"Hey, Spongebob!"

"Huh?"

"It's me, Patrick!"

"Patrick!" I cried. I hadn't seen my best pal in years.

We talked for what seemed like forever. we had a whole three years of catching up to do. Pat had apparently taken over my job as fry cook at the KK. I didn't really mind. I was just happy to see Patrick. I stayed at his rock that night.

That was where hell continued.

I was sleeping it Patrick's guest bed when I heard a creak. I thought it was just the wind. Boy was I wrong.

"Welcome back Spongebob!" a familiar voice said.

"Swordfish?"

"Bingo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you cost me about 8.5 mil, got yourself stabbed, and killed one of my best customers, why don't you take a guess hot-shot."

"Look, the guy didn't have the money, what was I supposed to do?"

"Injure the guy, break an arm, I don't know, but you didn't have to shoot the guy to the extent that the cops could barely identify him!"

Patrick woke up.

"Whoa! Who are you?!" Patrick yelled.

"It doesn't concern you." Swordfish responded calmly.

"Well then get out of my house or I'll call the cops!"

"Try me tubbs."

Patrick ran for the phone. He dialed 9…1…; He couldn't dial the last number. Swordfish shot the phone out of his hands.

"Whoa!" Pat yelled, "We'll just have to settle this like men!"

"No Pat!" I warned him. It was too late.

Boom.

Pat had been shot in the heart.

"PAT!!!" I cried. My great day of reuniting with my best friend had just ended in disaster.

"You bitch!" I screamed. I charged at Swordfish. He shot me in the arm.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

Swordfish left. I was just laying by my dead friend. What else could I do but cry. I cried. I cried out all of my emotions from the years. I simply cried.

But then, I grabbed the phone and dialed the same number that Patrick was dialing.

"What's your emergency?" the cop on the other line asked.

"I've been shot in the arm, my friend was shot and killed, and the man who shot us is on the loose."

"We'll send an ambulance, and can you identify the killer?"

"Yeah, it was a guy named Swordfish Sanders."

"Okay, thanks for your help, the ambulance will be right there."

The ambulance arrived soon after and I was rushed to the same hospital I'd escaped earlier. Patrick was pronounced dead soon after.

Finally, after my surgery to remove the bullet, I was informed that a certain guy named Swordfish Sanders had been arrested in a warehouse a couple of miles from Bikini Bottom. That almost made my day.

At least I knew that after that, I would almost have my life back, minus Patrick.

The next morning, I went over to the tree-dome to see Sandy. I brought flowers, of course.

"Howdy Sponge!" Sandy greeted me.

"Boy is it good to see you!" I responded.

"Come on in, I'll make you tea and cookies."

We talked forever. Like with Pat, we had so much catching up to do. At least she didn't die during the visit.

I left after about three hours of talking. She was doing good. She was working as a work out instructor.

I knew that when Swordfish got out, I was in for a hell of a time, but until then, I had my life back.

I had my life back.

_**To Be Continued…**_

So… how was it? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Two Years Later

**Chapter 7: Two Years Later**

Hello! This chapter starts two years after chapter 6 so enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Chapter 7:

I woke up to a good morning in March. It was exactly two years after Patrick's death, but I was over it. I had my job back. Everything was great. I had my job back, Squidward was starting to like me seeing as how I stopped my annoying ways. And best of all, I was engaged.

To who, you might ask. Well, that's pretty predictable. I was engaged to Sandy Cheeks, or should I say Sandy Squarepants. It doesn't make much sense, but I refused to be named Spongebob Cheeks.

I moved into the tree-dome because she couldn't live in a water filled environment, but I could live with my helmet on all my live. I got used to it quickly, and I slept in my own personal water tank. I was as happy as possible.

I went to work early that day. Mr. Krabs was getting old, so I had to do more work more often. I didn't mind. When I arrived, Squidward welcomed me like usual and told me that Mr. Krabs was in his office. I said okay and got to work as fry cook.

At the end of the day, I'd go home, kiss Sandy, watch some TV and go to bed.

Just incase you were wondering, my adventurous days were mostly over. But I was happy. That was all that mattered.

Keep into account the usage of the words, "was happy".

One day, I got up and went to work. Seems perfectly normal, right? No, not right. I never noticed the man hiding in my bathroom, waiting for me to leave the house.

I arrived at the KK early, as usual. I was greeted with a crime scene investigation.

"What's going on here officer?" I asked.

"We found a murder victim laying inside of the Krusty Krab this morning. He was missing his head and there was a death threat found on his torso." a cop responded.

"What?! What was the victim's name?!"

"Squidward Tentacles."

My world collapsed. I burst into a tearing fit. I couldn't get myself to go inside and see the body. I only had one question.

"Who was the death threat for?" I asked.

"A 'Spongebob Squarepants'."

I ran home. I knew Sandy was in danger.

I entered the door and rushed upstairs. Sure enough, Sandy was laying on the bed face down.

"Sandy?" I said, hoping for a response from my fiancé. I didn't get that response.

I cried more. My world had been completely destroyed in just one hour.

"I'm sorry to do that Sponge, but it was necessary." a familiar voice said.

Fred.

Before I could respond, I was knocked out from behind. I collapsed.

I woke up in the basement.

**_To Be Continued…_**

So… How was it? REVIEW and be ready for the last chapter or two.


	8. Waking Up In the Basement

**Chapter 8: Waking Up In the Basement**

Yo! Here be Chapter 8, so enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Chapter 8:

The basement was cleared out. there was no carpet or tile or anything else. There wasn't even wallpaper. The room was completely blank.

I didn't care about the room, however. I was thinking of one thing, and one thing only. Why was Fred involved?

That answer was told to me soon enough. The door burst open and in came Fred and a special and unexpected guest. Swordfish Sanders. He was out of jail.

"Hello Sponge, long time no see!" Fred said, cheerfully.

"Why?" I asked. That was all that could come out of my mouth.

"Why, it's quite simple actually. I'll explain. You see, that whole thing about me being a 'God worshiping, punishment seeking, born again Christian' was all just a lie. Also, that whole thing about Swordfish here wanting to use you to escape, that was also a lie. We just happened to make a deal to escape, we saw you, and used you."

"Why?" I repeated.

"Well, you came around looking awfully helpless. I couldn't resist. I simply made up all of that punishment crap and made up that Swordfish plan just to get you scared. Then, we actually put the plan into effect."

"But, how did you live? You got shot!" I protested.

"Ever hear of bullet proof vests, retard? Swordfish just ordered out for a bullet-proof vest in a cake and got it. And I simply acted like I was dying. I'm a good actor, aren't I!"

"Well then, why did Swordfish track me down and make me do that job?"

"Well, you see, we didn't count on you escaping. So, we made the most out of it and sent you to your death from Mr. Plague. We knew he'd attack you, but we didn't expect you to kill him. After that, Swordfish here had to put matters into his own hands and attack you. Your pal was just an unnecessary casualty."

"Well then why did you only shoot me in the arm, Swordfish?"

Swordfish answered this time.

"I missed. And unfortunately, I had to serve two years in prison for that mistake."

"Well, why didn't Mr. Fred here bail you out huh? I take it he didn't think he needed you." I said. I knew what I was doing.

"Good question!" Swordfish replied, looking at Fred angrily.

"There is a good reason for that!" Fred defended himself.

"Well what is that reason?!" Swordfish was furious.

"Um…" Fred didn't have an answer.

"I'm gonna friggin blow your head off! You better pray to the lord above that I have mercy, but it won't matter because I'm gonna beat you to within an inch of your life! Then, I'm just gonna rip your head off with my bare hands! With my bare friggin ha…"

Boom.

Fred fired at Swordfish with a magnum. That didn't end well for Swordfish, as one can imagine.

Blood sprayed all over the walls. I was actually quite happy, seeing my longtime mortal enemy get his brains literally blown out.

It was my time to strike.

I charged at Fred with all of my anger over the last five years. I threw a punch. It hit Fred like a steel ball flying at one-hundred miles per hour.

He wasn't dead though. He reloaded his gun and began firing.

I dodged the bullets and punched him in the jaw. It didn't hurt him. He fired a couple more times, but I grabbed the gun from his hands and shot him in the chest.

It hurt him.

Fred collapsed onto the floor, coughing up blood.

"Kill me." He said.

"I ain't done yet."

What I did next is a little too graphic to explain in this story, so lets just say, "he won't be impregnating a woman ever again."

He wasn't dead yet. I had removed about every limb he had except for one arm. It was time to finish the job. It was then that I realized that I'd made about one mistake. A big mistake.

His one arm felt around and grabbed his gun. He threw it at the door. It shut.

I finally took the gun and shot him to oblivion. I ran to the door.

It was locked.

Now, lets flash to now. I'm in my second year in the basement. Every Tuesday, Mr. Krab's daughter Pearl stops by and gives me the latest news. Mr. Krabs is dead from a fatal heart attack. The door apparently jammed and there is no opening it. I feed myself rats every day. They are all that is available. There is a mouse hole in the wall down here.

Today, now that I'm finishing my story, it is time to add the end. I am now pulling out Fred's old gun. It is cold against my head. Time to pull the trigger.

Bang.

_**The End**_

That's it! Tell me how you liked it in reviews and stay tuned for new stories!

See Ya!


End file.
